


Kala Cinta Memanggil

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Comedy, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, bxb - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, kadi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Cinta itu memanggil kala Do Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Kala Cinta Memanggil

**Title**

Kala Cinta Memanggil

**Main Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Side Cast**

Ibu Kyungsoo

Paman Kim (Ayah Jongin)

Bibi Kim (Ibu Jongin)

Mention of Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan

**Warning**

Boys Love

**Summary**

Cinta itu memanggil kala Do Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya

**Author’s Note**

Semoga sesuai ekspektasi walau Aku yakin ini bahkan masih jauh dari yang diharapkan.. Selamat menikmati ^.^.. 

**Kode Prompt**

053 : "Bagi Kyungsoo, mengurung diri di rumah selama pandemi Covid-19 tidaklah membosankan. Ia punya kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan setiap harinya: mengamati tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang seksi"

**Tag**

#Kaisoo #Kai #Kyungsoo #Jongin #Kim Jongin #Do Kyungsoo #Kadi #Comedy #Romantis #Boyslove #BxB #BL

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kyungsoo.." Aku terbangun karena mendengar panggilan Ibu dari arah bawah. Aku terpaksa bangun dari tidurku dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar menuruni tangga menghampiri Ibu.

"Ada apa Bu?" tanyaku saat tepat berada didepan Ibu yang sedang menata kue kering dalam toples di dapur.

"Antarkan kue ini ke rumah Bibi Kim" Perintah Ibu.

"Kenapa tidak Ibu saja yang mengantar?".

"Sayang.. Kau harus sesekali terkena matahari. Apa Kau tidak bosan hanya tidur dan tidur terus" Omel Ibu.

"Hmmm".

"Cepat cuci mukamu" Perintah Ibu.

Aku kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Segera turun menghadap Ibu lengkap dengan masker dan sarung tangan yang kupakai.

"Astaga Kyungsoo.. Hanya ke rumah Bibi Kim tetangga Kita" Ibu terkejut dengan penampilanku.

"Utamakan keselamatan Bu.." Ibu menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataanku. Aku segera mengambil toples kue kering dan berlari keluar ke rumah Bibi Kim. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Siapa?" Seorang Pria membuka pintu rumah yang telah ku ketuk

Aku diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Mataku terpaku dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Aku tidak memesan makanan" Ucapnya keheranan.

"Dewaa..." Gumamku. Mataku tetap terpaku padanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

"Ah. Tidak" Ucapku saat tersadar dari keterpukauan.

"Bisakah Kau melepas masker mu?" Aku menuruti kemauannya. Senyuman manis yang terukir di wajahnya menambah tingkat ketampanannya.

"Ibu memberikan Kue ini untuk Bibi Kim" Aku menyodorkan toples Kue yang telah dihias cantik oleh Ibu padanya

"Terima kasih.. Mau masuk?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak.. Mungkin lain kali" Tolakku "Kalau begitu. Aku harus pulang" Aku berlari kembali ke rumah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suara gelak tawa dari arah rumah Bibi Kim mengalihkan atensi ku. Tampak Paman dan Bibi Kim yang duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang ruang keluarga mereka, serta seorang Pria yang duduk di sofa yang lain tepat menghadap jendela rumah.

Aku berjalan mendekati jendela dan mataku tidak beralih pada sosok pria yang menerima kue pagi tadi. Mengamati sosok itu lebih menarik daripada acara kartun yang ku tonton sebelumnya.

"Namanya Jongin".

"Ibu.. Kau mengejutkanku" Ucapku pada Ibu yang sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Aku tidak mendengar langkah Ibu mendekatiku.

"Tidak boleh mengintip sayang.." Ibu berjalan menuju sofa.

"Aku tidak mengintip" Aku menyusul Ibu dan duduk disampingnya. Kami terdiam dan fokus pada acara televisi.

"Sejak kecil Dia ikut dengan neneknya" Cerita Ibu. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ceritanya.

"Dia baru pulang kemarin. Ibu dengar Dia mempunyai studio tari di dekat sini. Dia juga mengajar tari disana. Tapi, untuk saat ini diliburkan" Aku melirik Ibu sebentar dan kembali pada acara televisi.

"Dia tampan bukan?"

"Hm.. Sangat tampan" Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ibu~~" Ibu tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodaku.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suara alunan musik mengalun keras hingga menembus dinding kamarku.

"Ish.. Mengganggu saja" Usaha menutup telinga dengan bantal tidak berhasil ku lakukan. Suara musik itu masih sangat terdengar keras.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju arah jendela. Rasanya ingin segera memaki orang yang mengganggu tidurku.

Ku urungkan niat untuk memaki karena pelakunya adalah Jongin, tetangga sebelah rumah. Terlihat Jongin meliukkan tubuhnya indah seirama lagu yang diputarnya.

"Uh.. Sangat  _ sexy _ " Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa panas saat melihat Jongin memutar pinggulnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, musik pun berhenti. Jongin berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

"Aku mengganggu pagimu?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Tubuh atletisnya tercetak jelas pada kaos putih yang dia gunakan.

"Tidak.. Kau membuat pagiku sangat indah" Dia terkekeh mendengar perkataanku "Kau sangat  _ sexy _ .." Aku menutup mulut setelah menyadari hal yang ku katakan.

Jongin hanya tertunduk malu mendengarnya

"Aku Kyungsoo.."

"Jongin.."

#KFFdiRumahAja

Beberapa hari ini, wajah tampan dan tubuh  _ sexy _ Jongin tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan. Aku akan betah menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berbaring dan melamunkan tentang Jongin.

Sudah beberapa hari ini pula, Aku senang mengamati Jongin secara diam-diam. Mengamati segala aktifitas dan ekspresi wajah Jongin sangatlah menarik.

Bagiku, Selama hari liburan karena pandemi Covid-19 tidaklah membosankan lagi karena kedatangan tetanggaku, Jongin, yang membuat hariku lebih menyenangkan.

"Kenyaaaang.."Aku menepuk nepuk perut buncitku.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jongin malam ini yaa" Aku berlari kecil dengan senyum cerah menuju jendela kamar, tidak lupa sebuah teropong kecil kesayanganku agar lebih jelas mengamati Jongin.

Aku membuka sedikit tirai jendela dan meletakkan teropong di depan mataku. Terlihat Jongin sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur nya dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tampak serius dengan aktivitasnya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jongin masih tetap setia dengan posisi nya yang nyaman.

"Capeeek.." Aku hendak menutup tirai dan ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

Keinginan untuk menutup jendela sirna setelah melihat pergerakan dari Jongin. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Jongin tampak mengambil pakaian dari lemari kamarnya.

" _ Omo _ .. Apa yang dia lakukan?" Jeritku saat Jongin melepas kaos yang dia gunakan. Punggung lebarnya membuatku ingin bersandar padanya.

Jongin dalam keadaan  _ shirtless _ membuat suhu seluruh tubuhku mengalami kenaikan yang signifikan.

"Astaga.. Bagaimana Dia akan melepas celananya tanpa menutup tirai" Jeritku tertahan saat melihat Jongin akan melepas celananya.

Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Aku memperbesar ukuran lensa pada teropong yang ku gunakan.

Tapi, Jongin menghentikan aksi melepas celananya, saat celana itu sudah akan meluncur ke pantatnya. Dia memasang kembali celananya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Aku segera menutup tirai dan mematikan lampu kamar agar jongin tidak mengetahui yang sudah ku lakukan

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah kesekian pagi, Aku selalu mengamati Jongin yang sedang melakukan olahraga. Tubuhnya yang atletis selalu membuatku merasa ingin menyentuhnya. Peluh keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya selalu membuatku ingin berada di sana untuk membasuhnya.

Seperti pagi ini, Aku terbangun saat bunyi  _ alarm _ berbunyi. Aku sengaja menyetel alarm tepat saat Jongin melakukan olahraga paginya.

Aku bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil teropong di atas meja dan berlari menuju jendela. Aku membuka sedikit tirai kamar. Di Depan tampak Jongin sedang menikmati olahraga dengan melepas kaosnya.

"Uh.. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat mengkilap terkena matahari" Hal pertama yang ku ucapkan saat melihatnya merenggangkan otot.

"Perutnya.." jeritku "Kotak kotak di perutnya terbentuk sempurna.. Aku iri" Aku memandang dan mengelus perutku yang menonjol malu.

"Kulitnya  _ sexy _ .." Memandang kulit kecoklatan Jongin rasanya ingin mengecupnya. Aku menjilat bibirku yang kering.

" _ Omo _ .. Otot lengannya.. Pasti hangat berada di pelukannya" Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan melewati bahu memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Hmm.. Ada sesuatu yang menarik" Aku menjulurkan sedikit lidah ke atas dan memperbesar lensa untuk mengamati sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah perutnya. Jantungku berdebar saat mengamati sesuatu yang dibawah perut Jongin.

"Terlihat sangat besar.." Ucapku saat menemukan fokus pada lensa "Uh.. Seperti ini saja sudah besar, akan lebih besar saat Aku mengecupnya dan memasukkannya dalam mulutku" Fantasi liarku mulai muncul.

"Lalu Aku akan terasa nikmat saat benda besar itu masuk kedalam lub.."

"Kyungsoo.. Sayang" Suara Ibu dari arah luar kamar memanggil "Banguun.." Ketukan keras terdengar di pintu.

"Iya Ibu.. Kyungsoo sudah bangun" Aku harus segera menjawab sebelum Ibu masuk dan memergoki yang kulakukan setiap pagi.

Setelah memastikan suara Ibu sudah tidak lagi terdengar, Aku kembali mengamati Jongin dan berharap dapat meneruskan fantasi liarku yang terganggu.

Namun, Sosok Jongin sudah menghilang keluar kamarnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Ada yang bisa Kyungsoo bantu Bu?" Ibu menatapku heran saat melihatku berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum cerah.

"Kyungsoo ingin sesuatu?" Tidak heran Ibu menanyakan hal itu, karena ini pertama kalinya Aku menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

"Ibu sudah menyiram bunga?" Tanyaku.

"Katakan Kalau Kau ingin sesuatu" Ibu kembali fokus ke dokumen pekerjaan yang berserakan di meja makan.

"Kyungsoo hanya ingin membantu Ibu" Ibu memandang lama diriku yang tersenyum sangat lebar. Ibu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak ada" Jawabnya.

"Hah.." Aku menghela nafas pelan "Padahal Kyungsoo sudah bersemangat ingin membantu" Aku akan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana.

"Siram bunga di halaman" Ucapan Ibu membuatku kembali menghadapnya dan mengangguk kan kepala semangat.

"Laksanakan" Ucapku seraya memberi hormat pada Ibu dan berlari keluar rumah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Aku sangat membenci menyiram bunga dipagi hari. Sinar matahari yang panas akan membuatku berkeringat dan akan membuat tubuhku bau matahari. Kalau bukan karena Jongin, Aku akan lebih memilih merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku yang nyaman. 

Saat akan mengintai tadi, Jongin tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Aku membuka jendela kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin di sekeliling rumahnya. Aku menemukannya sedang bermain bersama Anjing kesayangannya.

Aku memang menyiram bunga sesuai perintah Ibu, Tetapi, hanya tanganku saja yang melakukan. Arah kepalaku menoleh sempurna kearah Jongin. Dia sedang bermain melempar bola, berlarian sepanjang halaman rumahnya.

Aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan melambaikan tanganku, bukan Jongin yang membalas melainkan Chanyeol tetangga sebelah Jongin yang sedang minum kopi diteras rumahnya. Aku segera menurunkan tanganku ketika melihat Baekhyun melototkan matanya padaku dan memukul suaminya Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola mengenai dahiku, Aku terjatuh terbaring diatas rumput hijau. Kudengar Jongin meneriakkan namaku dan segera berlari menghampiriku. Aku berpura-pura pingsan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo.." Dia menepuk pipiku pelan agar Aku terbangun. Aku sedikit membuka sedikit sebelah mataku dan melihat wajah Jongin yang sangat khawatir

"Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo.." Jongin panik mencoba kembali membangunkanku.

Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku dengan harapan Jongin akan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh ujung bibirku. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat dan pipiku terasa panas, keinginan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman terkabul. Aku pun membuka mata dan memasang senyum manis di bibirku.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah bangun" Dia terduduk lega. "Maafkan Aku" Ucapnya tertunduk malu

Aku menepuk kedua sisi pipiku yang mungkin sudah memerah sekarang karena mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Jongin.

"Maaf.. Tadi Monggu menjilat bibirmu" Tepukan pada pipiku terhenti.

"Monggu?" Tanyaku.

"Itu anjing ku"

"Jadi bukan Kau yang menciumku" Gumamku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih.

"Kenapa?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Monggu berlari menerjang ku yang membuatku terjatuh. Monggu menjilati seluruh wajahku.

"Monggu hentikan" Jongin berusaha melepaskanku dari anjingnya.

Aku berhasil kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin yang sedang memangku Monggu dalam pelukannya. Aku memandang tidak suka pada Anjingnya, monggu hanya menggonggong dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin.

"Sepertinya Monggu menyukaimu" Kekeh Jongin saat Monggu menerjang ku untuk kedua kalinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Jongin adalah Dewa yang sangat tampan" Ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"Benar.." Sebuah suara membenarkan ucapanku.

"Tubuhnya juga bagus.." Lanjut suara itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dia sangat  _ sexy _ .." Ucap suara itu.

"Ibu.. Ben.." Aku membulatkan mataku saat menyadari yang berbicara denganku adalah Ibu. Aku menoleh, mendapati Ibu sedang Ikut mengintip Jongin pagi ini "...nar" Cengirku.

"Sejak kapan Ibu disini?"

"Sejak Kau bilang bahwa Jongin adalah dewa yang sangat tampan" Ibu menirukan suaraku saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ibu seharusnya mengetuk pintu".

"Sudah beberapa kali Ibu mengetuk pintu tapi Kau tidak menjawab" jelasnya.

"Seharusnya Ibu memanggil..".

"Ibu sudah lakukan.. Berapa lama Kau sudah mengintipnya secara diam-diam seperti itu? Tidak baik Sayang."

"Aku tidak melakukannya" Ibu mengambil teropong kecilku dan menunjukkan tepat didepan wajahku "Ini apa?".

Aku segera mengambil kembali teropong itu dan menyembunyikan dibalik punggung.

"Kau menyukainya?".

"Tidak" Elakku.

"Benarkah?" Ibu tersenyum menggoda. Aku hanya tertunduk malu tanpa menjawab. "Baguslah. Ibu dengar Jongin akan dijodohkan" Aku mengangkat kepalaku terkejut dengan ucapan Ibu.

"Cepat mandi dan turun. Ibu sudah buatkan sarapan" Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kata perjodohan Jongin masih terngiang sepanjang hari ini. Aku hanya berbaring dan memikirkan ucapan Ibu soal itu.

Suara tawa Jongin sayup terdengar dalam kamarku. Aku bangun dan menuju jendela kamar. Tampak Jongin sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang Pria yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Mungkin Pria Itu yang akan dijodohkan dengannya" Ucapku sedih.

Aku tidak tahu lelucon apa yang dibuat oleh Pria itu hingga membuat Jongin tertawa begitu lepas. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin memegang dagu sang Pria dan kepala mereka saling berdekatan.

"Brengsek" Umpatku saat melihat mereka berciuman seraya menendang meja didepanku.

Malam ini Jongin datang kerumah, bersama kedua orang tuanya atas undangan makan malam dari ibuku.

Jongin datang dengan kemeja hitam dipadu celana hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki panjangnya. Rambut yang disisir ke atas menambah kesan dewasa padanya. Dia terlihat begitu sempurna malam ini.

"Kalian berdua akan dijodohkan" Ucap paman Kim, Ayah Jongin mengejutkanku.

"Lho Kyungsoo belum tahu hal ini?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya" Jelas Ibuku.

"Waktu pertama kali Jongin tahu akan dijodohkan dengan tetangganya, Dia langsung pindah kesini. Jongin juga langsung menyukai Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mengantar Kue dulu" Cerita Bibi Kim, Ibu Jongin.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin juga kan?" Tanya Paman Kim.

"Maaf.. ini yang ingin Ku katakan" Ibu membuka suara. "Aku menanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Kyungsoo bilang Dia tidak menyukai Jongin" Aku melotot pada Ibuku. Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ibu.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu."Bibi Kim tersenyum kikuk."Sepertinya.. Perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan".

"Tidak.." Aku berdiri "Aku menyukai Jongin" Ucapku lantang. Kulihat Ibu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ternyata Kyungsoo sangat lucu" Tanggapan Bibi Kim membuat seisi rumah tertawa

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Waah.. Ternyata kamarku terlihat jelas dari sini ya" Ibuku menyuruhku mengajak Jongin berkeliling rumah yang berakhir pada balkon kamarku.

"Kau bisa melihat semua yang ku lakukan" Tanya Jongin. Aku teringat tentang ciuman yang Dia lakukan dengan Pria itu.

"Semuanya.. Bahkan ciumanmu bersama orang lain pun Aku melihatnya dengan jelas".

"Ciuman?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baru tadi pagi melakukan sudah lupa" Sindirku.

"Tadi pagi.. Ah.. Luhan?" Tebak nya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu" Aku akan pergi dari balkon. Jongin menangkap pergelangan tanganku sebelum berhasil meninggalkan balkon.

"Akan ku jelaskan.. Biar tidak salah paham". Dia memberikan pengertian. Dia menarikku hingga berdiri dihadapannya "Pertama apa yang kulakukan pada Luhan pagi tadi."

"Kau mengangkat dagunya" Ucapku acuh.

"Seperti ini?" Jongin mengangkat daguku.

"Lalu Kau melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya" Bohong ku. Jongin melakukan sesuai arahan ku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya tanpa jarak.

"Lalu?"

"Kalian saling menutup mata" Aku menatap matanya.

"Kenapa Kau tidak menutup matamu?". Aku terpaksa menuruti kemauannya untuk menutup mataku.

"Kepalamu semakin mendekat ke arahnya" Lanjutku. Jongin menunduk mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi bibir Kami akan saling menempel tanpa jarak. Jongin membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun. Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku" Aku membuka mata terkejut dengan ucapannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum bibir Kami saling menempel. Dia menggamit bibir atas dan bawahku. Dia cukup ahli untuk ciuman pertamanya.

Setelah sepersekian menit, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Dahi Kami saling bersentuhan.

" _ You're one and only Do Kyungsoo _ " Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, menariknya mendekat dan kembali menciumnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Aku dan Jongin saling berpelukan menikmati malam. Jongin memelukku dari belakang dengan selimut melingkari tubuh Kami.

"Jongin.." Ucapku setelah beberapa saat Kami terdiam. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Kau bilang, harus memberikan penjelasan agar tidak salah paham kan?"

"Hmm.." Dia menganggukkan kepala. "Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Apa Kau akan menunjukkannya padaku jika Aku penasaran dengan yang di dalam sana?" Aku menatap bagian bawah tubuh Jongin. 

**END**


End file.
